1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a releasable connecting mechanism for a mannequin, and more particularly to a mounting and release mechanism comprising a resiliently deformable ball contacting a cam with the force required to release the ball from the cam being adjustable by adjusting the mass of the ball in contact with the cam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mannequins or other targets (including handles, manual gripping members and the like) are utilized in the physical training and testing marketplace to provide a target for application of force by a user against a resisting force. The force applied by a user may be measured in order to determine the strength of the user in applying force against that target in a particular manner. This permits strength measurements to be taken and compared to predetermined threshold levels required for undertaking certain tasks required of the person being tested. This enables objective testing criteria to be established for various occupations requiring a certain minimum level of physical strength for performing tasks associated with that occupation. Mannequins and other targets may also be used as a part of an exercise regime to assist users in strengthening muscles used in performing tasks associated with particular occupations or as otherwise desired.
In the past these mannequins or targets have been connected to a resistance such as a weight stack to provide different pre-determined levels of force required for movement about an axis of rotation. However, more of these prior art mechanisms provide a mannequin or other target which incorporate two components releasably connected together which releases those components from a secured position for movement to an unsecured position on application of a pre-determined level of force. There is also no provision of such a mannequin or other target in which the pre-determined release force may be readily adjusted by a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,913,245 (P. H. Landis), discloses an athletic tackling bag which is hingedly connected to the ground. A fluid cylinder and spring is used to provide resisting force against lateral force applied to the athletic tackling bag. The resisting force can be adjusted by varying the air pressure in a fluid cylinder. Once a pre-determined force is reached a mechanism is activated to return the bag to its upright position. The Landis athletic tackling bag is a relatively large and cumbersome mechanism for providing an adjustable resisting force, not particularly suited to be contained within a mannequin or other target, provides a spring resistance for return of the target to its pre-release position on application of the pre-determined force.
As a consequence, there is a need for a mounting and release mechanism for attaching an object like a mannequin or similar target to a support or for attaching components of a mannequin together which are releasable from a connected position on application of a pre-determined amount of force. That attachment member may be located within the mannequin or target and be readily adjusted to vary the force required in order to release the object from a connected position with the support or to release components from connection to each other.